Umaima has walked her dog for a total of $30$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $10$ miles each day. For how many days has Umaima been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Umaima has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $30\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = 3\text{ days}$